Changes
by insane scribbler
Summary: Tired of his son's abuse, a father decides it's time for some changes to be made.
1. Chapter 1

Burt Hummel was a man on a mission. As he stalked his way down the halls of McKinley High School the kids took one look at his face and made a path for him. He didn't look at anyone and made no comments to any of the teachers as he passed, regardless of what any of them said to him. Without pausing by the secretary's desk, he stormed into the principal's office and slammed the door open. "Figgins! We need to talk." he said.

Looking like a deer caught in the headlights Figgins looked up and said "Mr. Hummel, you... you don't have an appointment, I'm afraid that..."

Interrupting the man, Burt said "I don't care about any appointment, we are going to have a chat and you are going to make some changes around here."

"What are you talking about, this high school is one of the best in the state" Figgins replied.

"Best in the state my ass!" Burt Hummel replies as he takes a packet of papers from the pile in his hand and slaps them on the desk saying "this is the lawsuit I will be filing tomorrow morning against you and the Lima Consolidated School District in the amount of $87,000,000. The annual school budget for the district. The harassment and assault of my son and others in this school will stop or I will take every penny this district has."

"This is outrageous, you can't sue the school district!" Figgins shouts as he stands up behind his desk trying to cover his shock.

"Wanna bet?" the pissed off father replies. "According to the Ohio State Constitution all citizens of this state are entitled to equal protection. According to the Lima Consolidated School District rules, all students are entitled to a safe, harassment free school. A safe place where bullying is prohibited for ANY reason! A place for them to learn and be educated to the best of this states ability." As this was being said a copy of both the state constitution and the school district's own policy handbook were laid on the principal's desk.

Suddenly afraid that the man in front of him was actually serious about the lawsuit, the principal slowly sat back down and picked up the papers and booklet that had been laid in front of him, asking "what exactly do you expect me to do?"

"You will get rid of that damn slushie machine to begin with. You will post staff outside before school and during each passing period to prevent any kids getting tossed in the dumpsters again. You will require all staff to be present during passing periods in the halls to prevent any kids getting slammed into the lockers or being assaulted verbally. You will expel any students caught doing any of these things as is outlined in the school handbook. They will also be prohibited from participating in any club, activity or sport for the school." Burt tells the man seated in front of him.

"I... I can't do that." the frightened man replies.

"If it isn't done by the end of school today, then the lawsuit will be filed first thing in the morning. Which is more important to you? Providing a safe learning environment for all students in this school or catering to the parents of the bullies and allowing them a free pass?" the father asks.

"I will have to consult with the school district's attorney and the board" the principal answers.

"You do that, if I don't hear from my son when he gets home from school about the changes that will be taking place, then I will be filing the suit in the morning. You have until the end of school today to fix this." Burt Hummel states with conviction.

Without another word the man exits the principal's office and leaves the school, proud that there were finally going to be some changes made and that his son would be safe now. He knew that the school district would enact the changes, they couldn't afford to go to court, much less pay out if they lost.


	2. Chapter 2

Changes

Chapter 2, Results Achieved

As was normal for Kurt, he had been dumpster tossed, slushied twice and body checked into the lockers four times so far that day. He had been hoping that the attacks would have lessened with the start of the new school year, but his hopes had been quickly dashed. It was with some confusion that the last period of the day had been cancelled and everyone, all staff included, directed to the gym for a special announcement.

Having quickly found most of his other friends, the small group from glee club sat together waiting for everyone else to file in and the meeting to start.

Once everyone was there Principal Figgins walked up to the microphone and said "those of you who have audio or video recording devices please get them out and start recording."

After waiting a moment for everyone to do as he asked, he continued "As of this moment McKinley High School is instituting a zero tolerance policy regarding any harassment of students in this school. This includes but is not limited to dumpster tossing, the slushie machine is being removed so slushie attacks will no longer be possible, body checks into the lockers or verbal assaults. All staff will now be required to be in the public common areas when not in class. Any student found to be violating this policy will automatically receive a 5 day suspension and forfeit the right to participate in any club, activity or sport sponsored by the school for the duration of their time at this school. A second offence by any student will result in expulsion, not only from McKinley High School, but the Lima Consolidated School District as well."

As he finished the students could only sit there in shock, some in disbelief that things might get better, but most of the jocks upset that their actions would now have consequences.

Kurt sat there with his I-phone recording the principal's words as he listened in shock. Could it be true? Was the daily harassment that he suffered about to end? It was almost impossible to believe. As he continued to sit there and listen, Principal Figgins introduced the president of the school board and the attorney for the school district who both also spoke about the zero tolerance policy and the repercussions of anyone who violated them.

The assembly was dismissed for all students five minutes before the last bell was to ring after the staff had been instructed to place themselves in the hallways and outside common areas to begin ensuring compliance with the new policy.

As Kurt and his closest friends from glee club walked to their lockers they were all impressed and surprised to actually see the teachers standing in the halls watching the students.


End file.
